Summer Camp Don't
by Freshkid12345
Summary: Clare and Eli hate each other...alot.They are both 11 years old and going to summer camp this summer.Will hate turn into love? Story by Dluv4eva44  and Freshkid12345
1. Chapter 1

*Clare's POV

"Just imagine, Clare in two days no school, no annoying teachers, and no snobby girls. And then just a week after that were going to the best frickin camp ever!" Alli ranted on and on about how she hates Jenna, Bianca and a whole other slue of girls and then something I am kind of excited about 'Camp Excelled' a camp for gifted kids an starts at the beginning of camp all the way 'till July. So no Darcy to tell me how boring I am, no mom and Dad yelling at each other. Peace, Learning ,and Alli all I need to survive in this world.

"Alli, Alli calm down. We have 5 days until we go to camp together." I say Holding her shoulders together with a fear of her exploding. Trust me it' not pretty...at all.

I've been going to that camp for at least two summers and how I wish Alli were there she could help me with my number one problem.

Elijah Goldsworthy.

He is the reason why I have became more sarcastic,sneaky,and dirty. He put those thoughts in my once pure brain. But not every thing is bad at the camp they have annual Black out games at midnight, Really good food and really nice councilors, and not to mention the rooms are very well furnished. Like complete with 4 bunk beds, a large screen T.V. and a bathroom with two of every thing showers, sinks, soap dispensers. It really pays to be a nerd.

"So Clare what are you wearing to the first day of camp?" Alli asked jumping on my bed sighing.

"Alli it's just camp! Calm down it's not like it's going to determine the rest of our life!" I exclaim

"Fine then I guess we can just trick the boy with our minds rather than body even though body is preferred." Alli replied.

Alli and Boys on bad pair just wait until she meet Elijah Goldsworthy. That won't go well. AT ALL. Oh god.

Okay so that was just a beginning Chapter for our new story. Freshkid12345 and Dluv4eva44 ! Hope you enjoy out Chapter will be alternating back and forth. Like first me then Freshkid then me you get it...i hope...

LOL !OKay then umm R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

This is Freshkid12345 chapter here!

Summer Camp Don't

Eli's P.O.V.

"I can't believe school is almost over! We can do whatever we want this summer Eli! Except going to "Camp Excelled",but you picking up what I'm putting down?" Adam said captivated by school almost being over.

"Yippie!" I said sarcasticlly. I wasn't much of a summer person.

"Oh you know you bubbling with goodness over Clare."

"I don't like Clare ok? I hate her." I defended.

"Eli, I'm your bestfriend, I know when your lying!"

"I am not lying! You see how I treat her, that's not like."

"Yea,ok,whatever you say." Adam said mockingly.

"Adam. If you say I like Cl-"

I was cut off by somebody bumping into me. That person fell to the ground while I was still on my feet.

"Well, well, well. Clare Edwards on her knees. Never thought I'll see the day."I said smirking. I love to bother her.

"Shut Up Eli. You can't even help me?" Clare said, getting up with the hellp of Alli.

"Nope. I'm good."

"You know your such a ass, right?"

"I'm hurt!" I said feigning hurt.

"Let's go Clare." Alli said, pulling Clare in a different direction from Me and Adam.

"Bye Back-Woods! Bye Clare-Bear!" I yelled at them.

Alli turned at me and flipped me off.

"Why do you pick on them so much?" Adam asked me.

"It's fun! You should try it sometimes." I said.

"Come on. Let's get ready for summer camp!" Adam yelled excitedly.

Me and Adam started walking again, but all could think about was Clare. Sure, you might think I hate her, but I think she's attractive. Adam is so wrong. I don't like her and I will never ever like her.

...

A/N: So yea this is Freshkid12345. Me and Dluv4eva44 are going to cummute chapters. It's both of our stories, so don't go and say that one of us are a better author. We are equal. So, yea, Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

HTMLMETA HTTP-EQUIV="content-type" CONTENT="text/html;charset=utf-8"

Clare's POV

"He's just so UGH!" I throw my books in my locker. I hate

him. I hate him with a burning passion.

"Wow well that's so gonna break his heart." Alli sighed dramatically.

"What are you talking about Alli?"

" Well, it is way obvious that he likes you I mean come on! The way he looked at you and

smirked, how he mentioned sex around you." She Explained.

Even the thought of doing that with Eli makes me want to throw up.

"Gross Alli that's sick." I whispered/yelled.

"What's so sick?" Fiona asked. walking up to my locker with a tilted head.

"Alli thinks Eli likes me." I said disgustedly.

"But he does. Clare it's so obvious!" She said smiling.

"Don't know what planet you guys are on? Eli will never like me." I said waving my arms around.

"I thought we were on plant Earth." Fiona said. Okay, I know that sounds really stupid, but she's not the brightest star in the sky.

but she like the brightest star in the sky.

"We are Fi. What I meant was... Never mind."

'"Oh okey dokey!" She said giggling.

"Wow." Alli said under her breath.

"So are we ready for camp?"

"Heck yeah sleep over at my place still on?" Fiona asked. And even though Fiona isn't that smart, she is a wonder with plans.

"Yeah." Alli said. Giving a high five to Fiona and me.

"Lets get to class you guys." I say closing my we walked

to Art class.

"Class today we will be walking outside so we can take advantage of this beautiful weather!" Mrs. Dawes exclaimed.

We all walked through Degrassi middle school halls. I started to talk to Fiona when

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Blue eyes. Wanna take up on that offer I gave you this morning?"

Eww. I know this voice. ELI. Wait he's not in this

class.

"How'd you get here?" I asked harshly.

"Same art period." He smirked and started to walk in step with me.

"Well why are you talking to me?"

I couldn't help it I was curious."

What do I make you nervous or something?"

He said stopping to sit on one of the benches. I sat next to him.

"No it's just that I don't like you." I said and got up and walked over to

Fiona who was sitting with Alli"

Hey what was all that about?" Fiona asked.

"Nothing." I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Yeah sure."

"Okay yeah."

The teacher made us all work on paintings of outside habitat

of animals and of course Fiona's was amazing. Alli's was good. And mine stunk.

walked over to put my painting on the drying rack when

someone bumped into me.

"Oh, I'm so...Eli great."

"Your supposed to say sorry."

"Well maybe if you said sorry to me when I was pushed by you this

morning." I shot back.

"Well maybe if you weren't a klutz."

"Well maybe if your brain was bigger"

"Well maybe if you were better looking."

I scoffed and saw Fiona coming towards us with a big water bucket. So I pushed

Eli into her path and the water spilled all over his chest.

" going to pay." He said taking a small tub of yellow paint from Tyler's hands.

Oh, rat poured the paint all over my head. The only hing you heard

was Alli's 'Aw, Hells Na.' and Fiona's singing 'DA DA dun!'over and over again.

I absent mindedly picked up a tub of pink paint and chucked it to his face.

"Pink looks good on you." Alli said before throwing purple on is face.

"Oh let's see blue." Fiona said sinisterly before pouring a huge tub of bright blue paint on his head.

"Looks good." She said as she finished.

"Get them!" We heard from a distance. All of the boys were armed woth paint and started throwing it around and soon the grade 6 was having WW3.

armed with paint and started throwing it around and soon the grade six 7th

A/N: LOL Okay did you love that as much as I did! This chapter was by Dluv!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is Freshkid chap here!**

**At the slumber party **

**Clare's P.O.V.**

**Me, Alli, and Fiona were snuggled in covers, and eating popcorn on Fiona's couch. We were watching the most scariest movie ever called the "Poltergeist". Alli assumed we must watch it, but I was too scared to. Then they started to make fun of me, and I caved in. Fiona and Alli are a bunch of hypocrites because they were in balls crying for their mommies next to me, while I was doing the same.**

**Fiona's door bell rang, and we all screamed like we were being stabbed 72 times with a machete.**

"**Go get it!" Alli whispered.**

"**Yea, it's your house Fiona. If any of us die first, it's going to be you Fiona" I said.**

"**I'm too scared" Fiona whimpered, as she pulled the covers over her head.**

"**Fine! I'll go!" I said getting up.**

"**Here, take this."**

**Fiona handed me a baseball bat that was under the couch. I look at her suspiciously and she just shrugged.**

"**It's Declan's."**

**I braced myself and walked over to the door. I opened the door with one hand and nobody was there.**

"**Nobody is th-" **

**Then Adam, Drew, and Eli popped out of no where saying "BOOOOOOOO!" I reflexes came in action, and I hit Eli in the head with the bat. He fell to the floor and groaned in pain.**

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fiona and Alli laughed with Drew and Adam. I started laughing too, until Eli got up and chuckled sarcastically.**

"**That was wasn't funny! I could have been unconscious!" Eli said rubbing his head.**

"**I wish…" I said walking back inside.**

**Declan came downstairs and did a stupid handshake with all three boys.**

"**Hey, you made it! Come in my room. I got the PS3 ready." Declan said.**

"**Actually me Drew and Eli decided we wanted to do something different" Adam said rubbing his hands together.**

"**Well, ok, what do you want to do?"**

"**We want to play truth or dare with the girls." Eli said.**

"**Hell no!" Alli said.**

**She wasn't going to get embarrassed because of a game of truth of dare. She has a reputation you know!**

"**Oh come on! Unless you three girls are just chicken shit." Drew said.**

**I wasn't going to let 4 insecure boys get in my way. I mean, what harm can a game of truth or dare be?**

…**.**

"**I am not doing that!" Alli said crossing her arms.**

"**You have to do it Alli." Drew said.**

"**I hate you Eli."**

"**Love you too Alli." Eli said puckering his lips.**

**Alli leaned down and was near Declan's foot. She had on this grossed out face like she was going to vomit. Alli stuck her tongue out and licked Declan's foot.**

"**AHHHHHH!" Everybody laughed, but Alli was wiping the taste of Declan's foot off her tongue.**

"**Ok. Ok, ok, whose next?" Adam asked.**

"**Clare, truth or dare?" Declan said wiggling his bushy eyebrows.**

**Without even thinking, I blurted out dare.**

"**I dare you to make out with Eli!" Declan giggled.**

**Me and Eli's eyes bugged out like deer's caught in the headlights.**

"**HELL NO!" Me and Eli said.**

"**If you don't, you owe us 10 dollars each." Fiona said.**

"**It has to be for 7 seconds." Adam said.**

**Me and Eli looked at each other and cringed.**

"**Do it, Do it, Do it!" All of them cheered.**

**I hate my friends…**

**Me and Eli prepared for the worse and leaned in. Our lips made contact and Alli started counting. His lips were soft like marshmallows, and for some reason I liked it. We deepened the kiss and sparks flied like some cliché romance movie. 7 seconds felt like 7 hours. I can tell that Eli liked it and I did too. Finally, Alli said "Times Up!", but we kept going. Going and going. We were pulled apart from each other by Drew. Me and Eli looked at each other with wide eyes. I looked around and I see a whole bunch of mouths literally on the floor. Adam coughed to make some noise to the awkward silence.**

"**Ah, I think it's time for bed." Adam said pretending to yawn.**

"**Yea, we should go to bed to." Alli said.**

**Adam, Drew, and Eli followed Declan into his room. Alli, Fiona, and Me pulled out the pull out couch and laid on it. I can't believe we did.**

**A/N: Now how was that? Was it good because I didn't think so.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay Clare we need to talk like right now!" Alli said waking me up. I look over to the clock on the Television. 3:12 am.

"Alli come on we can talk in three hours when we get ready to go to camp." I said laying back down. "Nope now." Fiona said from behind my head. I screamed and turned around quickly hitting Fiona's cheek. She screamed "HOLY HELL THAT HURT!"

Then from the large staircase Declan, Adam, Eli, and Drew came down running.

"What happened?" Adam asked. staring at Fiona moaning on the ground. She pointed up at me and said "Clare punched me." I gasped.

"No.. She scared me and I re flexed like I did to Eli." I said pointing to him.

"Wait when you kissed him or when you hit him in the head with a bat?" Adam asked aiding Fiona.

"I didn't kiss Eli. I was dared to. And I didn't even like it or stuff."

**Eli POV**

Okay have to admit that kind of hurt like who doesn't like my kisses? They rock! Clare is just in denial. she likes me but she knows I don't like her back.

Right?

I don't like Clare. Even though she has the really big beautiful blue eyes that shine in dim light. How when she bites her big plump pink lips how I can't help but think about it the rest of the day. Or how when she leans over and she's wearing a low cut shirt; let's just say any guy that sees that is gonna instantly get hard. Wait why in the hell would I think of Clare that way the Nerdy, Klutzy, Know It all.

I mean she is pretty but she doessn't like me back.  
>Obviously.<p>

"I didn't mean to hit her it just happened." defended herself.

"It's okay I'm fine. sorry for freaking out and waking every body up." Fiona Apologized.

"It's fine Fi." Adam said smileig at her.

ADAMS POV

Fiona Coyne. Sweet,Rich,Art whiz, A little light with knowlagde. But I'm okay with that. Shes still pretty awesome. Why is Declan staring at me like that?

FIONAS POV

Adam Torres. Seet,Shy,Funny, Hugable, Awesome. So, so Awesome. Woah I think I have a crush on Adam Torres. Ow, My nose still hurts.

XXXXXXX

OMG FADAM FLUFF ALONG WITH ECLARE! Whay was all that in caps wow. well this was Dluv's chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

_Eli's P.O.V._

_Me and Clare was making out on the couch in Fiona's house. Even though we hate each other, it just felt right for some reason. I was being really sloppy with it because I'm only 11, but I think she didn't mind she was in-experienced as well. The make out was like windshield wipers on a really stormy day. It was just spit, spit, and more spit. We separated and a long chain of spit was created._

"_This is do wrong." Clare said._

"_But, yet so right." I responded._

"_Eli?"_

"_Yes?_

"_ELI!"_

_I woke up in a flash and I see Adam standing over me with a smug grin on his face._

"_Good morning sunshine! How was your dream?" Adam asked with a grin._

"_I didn't have a dream." I groaned._

"_Yea Ok." Adam said._

"_OH YEA! CLARE LIKE THAT!" Adam mocked in a imitation of my voice, while walking out the door._

"_Shut Up Adam!" I screamed._

_I had to get up because I had to get ready for camp. I looked at the clock and it said 6:21. We all had to get ready by 8:00 so the school bus can pick us up at Fiona's house._

_I grabbed my toiletries and was on my way to the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and did the all the stuff your suppose to do in the bathroom. I'm not telling you!_

_I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist. I looked around to see if the coast was clear and ran back into Declan's room. Declan was in there on Facerange and he was chatting with his girlfriend Holly J._

"_Hey Eli, how's your dream?" Declan mocked._

"_Adam told you?" I said getting dressed._

"_Nope. You were practically moaning the whole night. So who was it about?"_

"_Messing. A. Round." I said sarcastically._

"_Does she go to our school?"_

_I swear. Fiona and Declan share the same brain._

_I got dressed into a black and white collar plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, and black and white converse. I walked to Declan's mirror and started to comb my hair._

"_Some on beauty queen! We don't got all day." Declan said shutting off his computer and walking out the door._

_I grabbed my sleep away bag and followed him out his door._

_Clare's P.O.V._

_I was sitting on the couch with Fiona, Adam, Drew, and Alli. We were all on our cell phones updating our face range statuses to "CAN'T WAIT FOR CAMP. ABOUT TO LEAVE NOW SO LONG SUCKERS!"_

_Alli was trying to make me look like I just came from a runway show, but I just wanted something casual. I was wearing a pink shirt that said "Let's get physical", acid washed jeans, and black flats. It was already 7:54 and the two bys still haven't came downstairs._

_Just then, Eli came downstairs with his bags with Declan who had his bags also. Eli looked at me and smirked._

"_Yea Clare. Let's." Eli said pointing to my shirt._

_I looked at my shirt and blushed._

"_Shut Up Eli!" I said. I should have listen to Alli. She said he would say that. Everybody started snickering._

_We heard a honk outside. Drew ran to the window and screamed:_

"_The bus is here!"_

_We all started cheering and grabbed our bags. We ran outside and got inside the bus._

_HERE WE COME "CAMP EXCELLED!"_

_A/N: Hey, this is Freshkid chapter! Dluv4 really wanted to write the next chapter so be ready!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Eli's pov**

"Hey you wanna sit together?" Adam asked me while boarding the bus.

"Don't we always." I reply.

"Yeah but I just thought you would want to sit next to Clare. You know after the whole dream situation ." He said while sitting down.

"I swear it wasn't about Clare okay."

He shrugged his shoulders. I looked around and see Clare,Alli and Fiona squishing together in the seat across from us talking about crap like that.

"Hey do you guys want to sing the wheels on the bus?" Alli yelled once we started moving. Guys groaned. Girls cheered.

"Can we not sing that song it's so juvenile. How about Emily Osment's 'Lets Be Friends'?" A girl with long blonde hair said winking at me.

WAIT WHAT?

**Clare's POV**

I sit with Alli and Fiona even thought there is supposed to be a two people minimum.

Once the bus started moving I noticed Eli kept glancing at me until Alli Said we should all sing a song. All of the boys moaned no while girls cheered. Except one. Jenna Midleton. She thinks she can rule every one around her just because her daddy is the head camp counselour. She is Suckish!

"Can we not sing that song it's so juvenile. How about Emily Osment's 'Lets Be Friends'?" She said in her usuall preppy tone. Winking at someone. I look over and see Eli staring at her intently.

Great he likes her more than me. Wait he most likely never liked me I'm just the weird nerd nobody likes and it's not fair anymore. Jenna always gets the guy I like against me. I hate it. I hate her. Did I just say I like Eli. Eww.

"Who wants to sing it?" Fiona asked. For some reason I thought If I was going down I'm going down with someone.

"Alli and I do." I said standing up pulling her up with me.

"You and Who?" Alli asked

"SIT DOWN!" Yelled the bus driver. Me and Alli were quick to sit. Jenna laughed at me

"I didn't know that St. Clare would know such a dirty song."

"You really shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. Because a person walking on the street would think your a sweet, innocent, smart person. But you are none of that." I yelled back. "OHHHHH!" Fiona yelled with the rest of the guys.

"Fine then St. Clare show us what you got." Jenna sneered.

I hit Alli's arm and we started singing.

(A/N. LOVE THIS SONG! AND CAPITAL LETTERS! Alli is in italics. Clare is in bold.)

**Hey, what's your name?  
>I think I like you. Come a little closer now.<br>Wait, what'd you say? Is that your girlfriend?  
>Think I'll be turning that around.<strong>

_**Don't you wanna?  
>Don't you wanna?<strong>_

**Don't you wanna know, what it would feel like?**

**Let's be friends so we can make out.  
>You're so hot let me show you around.<br>I see what I want and I wanna play.  
>Everyone knows I'm getting my way.<br>It doesn't matter what you say.**

_**I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
>I'm knocking you down, down, down.<br>I'm knocking you down.**_

I stood up and run up the bus isle only to get the Evil eye from Jenna and The bus driver. I ran back and sat next to Eli and turned to the isle. Alli did the same we swung our hair around in circles. Jenna scoffed and sat down.

The guys whistled and clapped. Alli and I continued to sing our song.  
>Then a sudden stop threw us forward and I ran into somebody. I saw Eli leaning against the bus seat.<p>

"Hey blue eyes." He said with a smirk.

"Hey." I replied casually. He let go and I turned around to see that the seat I was at was occupied by Fiona and Adam.  
>i turned to see Alli and Drew sitting next to each other. I then hear someone whistle. I turn around and see Eli patting the seat next to him.<p>

"I don't bite. That much." He said as I sat done at the end of the seat.

"Come on Clare you can get closer." He said pulling me closer to him by my hips. He looked in my eyes and smirked. Then he started leaning in. And for some reason so did I.

"Why what do we have here? Emo boy finnally got a girlfreind."

**Eli's POV**

Seriously? Do you not want me to be happy God. I mean I'm about to kiss Clare. Oh gosh I was about to kiss Clare. I don't even like her like that. I mean we can be friends. But...uhhh..Stupid Fitz.

"Shut up Fitz." I say letting go of Clare.

"You know after that performance you should really get a boyfriend that wears less make-up that you." Fitz said to Clare.

"He's not my boyfriend. And you won't be anyones boyfriend if you continue to act like an ass." Clare said standing up. Great she leaving. Wait why do I care. Yeah Clare leave and stuff.

"Ohh you got some spunk. I think I like you." The neanderthal said before putting his hand on Clare's shoulder smoothing it down twoards her hand.

"Fitz just leave her alone." Fiona said grabbing Clare's hand.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you two rolled that way." Wow He is one big jackass.

"Wait what we are rolling forward. Aren't we?" Fiona asked. WOW.

"No Fi he thought you were gay." Adam said coming up to Fiona putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Look tranny's got a girl. Fiona would have been better of with Clare. She hotter." Fitz said.

Okay you know what that's it. You can say I wear makeup. You can say Dead hand stinks but you cannot. I repeat CANNOT call Adam a tranny.

I got up in Fitz's face and said "At least Adam can land a girlfriend and doesn't have to terarize people for one."

" You know what everyone? I think Emo boy and Tranny are together. But Fiona is just a cover up girl."

"You shut up about her!" Declan said comming up to the verbal fight now I notice the Fiona and Clare are sitting down in the seat where me and Clare sat with Alli. I look at Clare and she shook her head 'no don't let this happen.'

So I got inbetween Fitz and Declan and said "You know what we could wait until we get to camp."

Declan and Fitz went back to their normal seats. And I sat down with Adam.

And to think we have two more hours of bus rinding to go until we get to camp excelled. PURE FUN.

XXXXXXXXX

Okay did you hate that? Because it could have turned out different. But I was really happy about writting this chapter! YAY! LOL Wow!

.AOLWebSuite .AOLPicturesFullSizeLink { height: 1px; width: 1px; overflow: hidden; } .AOLWebSuite a {color:blue; text-decoration: underline; cursor: pointer} .AOLWebSuite {cursor: default}


	8. Chapter 8

Clare's P.O.V.

After 56 minutes of screaming, Jenna's whining, Alli's big mouth, Fiona's and Declan's retarded statements, Adam's funniness, and me and Eli's awkwardness, we were finally at "Camp Excelled". All of us tried to run off the bus at the same time, but some bully named Owen pushed us out the way. Finally we were out of the bus and Alli and Fiona screamed in my ear.

"Damn! I'm right here you know!" I yelled rubbing my ear.

"We're sorry, but we are excited to be here!" Alli said taking in the scenery. The camp had a huge sign that said "CAMP EXCELLED". There was a whole bunch of trees, and cabins numbered 1-20. But, there was a scenery that I didn't like. Jenna was rubbing Eli's chest with her index finger. She said something into his ear that I didn't here. I clenched my fist and if I were in a cartoon, smoke would be coming out of my ear. Wait, what? I'm jealous? I can't be jealous. I hate Eli! Yea… I hate Eli…

Eli's P.O.V.

Jenna was rubbing all over me. I didn't know why because she had a boyfriend named K.C. She rubbed my chest with her index finger and whispered in my ear:

"I hope we get assigned the same cabin."

I was beyond disgusted. I grabbed Jenna's hand and whispered in her ear:

"Why don't' you tell your boyfriend that?"

She huffed and walked over to her clique. I can see Jenna now. Stealing somebody's boyfriend and getting pregnant. Shame…

"EVERY CAMP MEMBER, PLEASE REPORT TO THE CAMP CIRCLE IMMEDIEATLY!" I guess the head camp counselor said.

Every kid ran to the camp circle and sat down. I sat next to Adam, and Clare sat across from me with Alli and Fiona.

"Hello fellow campers! My name is Mr. Roberts and I'm the head counselor of "Camp Excelled". This year we are going to have a fun time because you are free to do whatever you want except for the night events we have every night until the end of camp. Let me name your roommates and then I can tell you want we are doing tonight" Head Mr. Roberts said.

Jenna winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Holly J Sinclair, Declan Coyne, Owen Milligan, and Anya MacPherson all of you are in cabin 1. Alliah Bhandari, Drew Torres, Riley Stavros, and Zane Park all of you are in cabin 2. Adam Torres, Fiona Coyne, Mark Fitzgerald, and Bianca DeSousa are in cabin 3. Clare Edwards, K.C. Guthrie, Jenna Middleton, and Elijah Goldsworthy are in cabin 4-"

I stopped listening when Mr. Roberts said me and Jenna's name in the same sentence. Jenna winked at me again and I threw up in my throat a little. K.C. glared at me like I was cheating on him with Jenna, and Clare just stared at me. I think somebody set this up because:

1) Why the fuck would they put boys and girls in the same cabin?

2) Jenna must have done something and

3) Jenna must have done something.

I sighed as Mr. Roberts finished calling out names of people who are going to sleep with. No I didn't mean that you dirty people!

"Tonight we are going to play hide and seek! We are going to play it in the dark with no light at all. Wear dark clothing and make sure your not afraid of the dark! Have fun and see you tonight!" Mr. Roberts finished up.

I got up, only to run into Jenna again.

"So we are roomies! Aren't you excited! We can do thing instead of playing hide and seek…" Jenna said in a low voice. I guess she was trying to be sexy, but it wasn't working.

'Yea that's nice…" I said staring at Clare. Something is changing inside me that I want to happen, but just can't. I starting to like Clare Edwards even if I do hate her. It's confusing. Do I like Clare or I don't like Clare? Yes! Yes, I do like Clare. No, I don't! Yes! No! Yes! No! Look at me! This girl is making me talk to myself!

Clare's P.O.V.

Eli looked like he was having a great conversation with himself, so I turned to All and Fiona.

"You got roomed with Eli! Are you happy?" Alli asked me.

"I don't know. I'm having mixed feelings. I don't know if I like Eli or I do. It's so confusing. It seems like we can't be together, but we need to or the world if going to we almost kissed on the bus! Plus, Jenna looks like she's about to sex him up." I responded confused as ever.

"Don't worry Clare. I bet Eli feels the same way. Don't worry about Jenna. She won't do anything she'll regret. At the Hide and Seek thing tonight, me and Alli will make sure you and Eli will. Get. Together." Fiona said putting her arm around me.

I hope not…

Eli's P.O.V.

"So dude! Your roomies with Clare! Aren't you happy?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. I'm having mixed feelings. I don't know if I like Clare or I do. It's so confusing. It seems like we can't be together, but we need to or the world is going to end. And we almost kissed on the bus! Plus, Jenna looks like she's about to sex me up!" I responded confused as ever.

"Don't worry Eli. I bet Clare feels the same way. Don't worry about Jenna. She won't do anything she'll regret. At the Hide and Seek thing tonight, me, Adam, and Declan will make sure that you and Clare will. Get. Together" Drew said putting his arm around me.

"We will make sure." Declan confirmed. 

A/N: Ok this is Freshkid. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! 


	9. Chapter 9

ALLIS' POV

"Operation :Get Clare and Eli Together Like Now, In progress!" Fiona yelled pumping her fist in the air.

"Fiona we have to be quiet or they will hear." I scolded smacking her arm.

"Hey you guys ready to start the plan?" Drew asked running up to us walking in step.

"You bet we are." Adam said side hugging Fiona. Aww that is so cute.

"OMG! There is one big blonde set back we need to look out for." Fiona said staring into distance.

"What is it Fi?" Declan asked. wow I didn't even notice he was here.

"Jenna." Fiona said sadly. I groaned. I hate that bottle blonde tramp. She hits on every guy. The worst part is I used to be her friend.

"She was hitting on Eli on the bus and off." Adam said.

"Well we will just have to get Eli and Clare together faster."Declan said. Woah that was remotely smart. Bravo Declan, Bravo.

CLARE"S POV ~11:20 pm.;) ~

It's a really good thing that today nobody went to their cabins but to put their bags away. I'm kind of scared what Jenna would do to me.

Right now every one is going to have to go back to their cabins so they could change. Whoop-dee-doo.

"Hey Blue eyes." Eli yelled while running up to me. Great I forgot I lived with him. Who fucked that up? Putting Young hormonal boys in a closed space with girls.

"Hi...Eli." Smooth Clare real Smooth.

"So you ready to play hide and seek?" He asked

"Yeah kind of I just hope I don't trip and fall." I blurted out.

"Well I will make sure you don't fall. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." He said staring in my eyes. I just smiled and didn't say anything.

Until. HER.

"ELIIIII!" Called Jenna running up to him with black booty shorts and a tight black tank top.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath.

"Do you like my outfit?" Jenna said bouncing up and down for effect.

"Umm no not really I don't like girls who shop at slut central." Eli fired back. I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't laugh in her face.

"You know my step-dad is right? So I could get anything I want." She said putting a hand on his chest. My fist clenched like last time. But I can't punch her. Because I don't like Eli like that. Just friends at the most. Just friends.

"Well I'm one thing you will never get." He said taking her hand of his chest. Then he surprised me he turned me around and drapped his arm around my waist. I heard Jenna scoff and some one squeal.  
>I turn around and se Fiona and Alli hinding behind a bush. My friends my crazy jacked up friends.<p>

ELI"S POV 11:40

"So what was that all about?" Clare asked when I let go of her waist. I can't tell her I like her I mean I know she dosen't like me back.

"Nothing. Lets get ready."

"Alright. I'm going to take a quick shower would you mind waiting for me?" She asked hesitantly. Uhh HELL NO I WOULD NOT MIND! Is what I was screaming in my head but what i said was "In the bathroom or-" I drifted off.

"No! just in the room. I want someone to walk there with me." She said going to her suite case. She bent down and zipped it open while I watched her every move. I watched her bend down gracefully, I watched her zip open her case gracefully and I watched her pull out a dark blue tank top and black shorts. Not as short a jenna but short.

I was to engulfed in my trance to hear her talking to me. "Eli ar you okay do you want to lay down?" She asked franticly pushing me to one of the beds.

"No no I'm fine."

"Alright."

"..."

"..."

"Well arn't you going to take a shower?"

"Oh yeah okay. Yeah." She said turning around and jogging to the bathroom. I decide to take a quick 10 min nap before we go.

_In DREAM LAND_

_"Clare." I moaned she continued to kiss my neck. I felt her smirk against my skin. She stared to move her hand down to my belt and I gasped. I flipped us over so now I was on top I stred to kiss her neck and messed with the buttons on her pink blouse. she moaned. "Eli." She breathed "Eli." she said more franticly "ELI!" She yelled._

I shot up to a scared looking clare in a pool of sweat.

"Oh Eli are you okay." Clare asked. putting her hand on my head. "You were calling me for like 5 minutes."

Oh, if only she knew.

"Ahh. yeah Clare I'm fine." I said sitting up in the bed i'm in then I noticed how short the shorts were on Clare. And instanly wanted to jump her right then.

"Eli you are not okay. You're staying here. With me." Clare said pushing me back down on the bed.

"No Clare-" I* started to protest.

"No Eli you're obviouly sick I can't just leave you here alone. Plus I'm not a Hide and seek kind of person." She said mocking my voice. But I'm not sick. Just had a very neughty dream about you. BTW You look sooo hot in those shorts. I can't say that.

"Fine."

"I'm going to make you some tea." Yeah thats right she said she was going to make me tea. Let's just say this cabin is tricked out.

I layed down and just thought about stuff then I decided scince I'm staying why not get into Pajamas? So I told Clare and Went to the bathroom. I changed into a large band tee shirt and sweats and came out to see Clare lying in the bed I was in earlier with two mugs and the T.V on Scott Pilgram vs. The World.

"You comming?" She asked. I walked over and got in on the other side of the bed

"So..." She started handing me a mug. "I never really got to thank you for stopping Fitz from breaking Declans face so thanks." She said looking at me.

"It was no problem."

"Uhhmm It kind of was I mean it was really sweet of you to do that you didn't have to."

We sat in an odd silence for the whole movie. I would glance at her anytime Ramona came on to the screen. She was so beautiful. But I'm Chicken Shit so i can't make a move.

Clare's head starts to bob indicating she tired. She finnally falls asleep and rests her head on my shoulder.

I turn off the T.V. and lay down trying not to wake her up. I pulled the covers up over us. And she turns so she is now facing my chest. I drape my arms around her shoulder and say "You will be the death of me Clare Diana Edwards." And kissed her forehead.

ADAM"S POV

Neither Eli or Clare made it tonite and Alli was totally pissed. Not a good sight. Drew had to hold her down because she was going to kick Jenna's ass because she though she had something to do about it. So so no one went crazy I offered to go to their cabin to make sure they were alright.

I walk in and see only one bed occupied. That's odd. I walk over and pull the cover up slightly to see Eli and Clare. Together. On the same bed. Not killing each other. Just Snuggleing. Alli is so gonna Flip.

Well at least now they are together! Finally!

XXXXXXXXX~

Dluv4- Happy Sappy Nappy Fluff!


	10. Chapter 10

Adam's P.O.V.

I tip-toed out of the cabin to only run into Alli and rest of the gang.

"So, where are they?" Alli asked crossing her arms.

"Thery're in the cabin." I responded.

"Doing what?" Fiona asked.

"Sleeping with each other."

"WHAT!" They all screamed.

"No! No! They are sleeping together, you know cuddling!" I said smacking my forehead.

"Oh!" They all said.

Then the ground started shaking and we started to scream.

"Stop it guys! It's just Jenna. Oh shit Jenna! If she she's them together, she's going to have a cow!" Drew yelled.

Jenna was walking over the cabin and we blocked the door.

"Hey Jenna! What's Up?" Declan asked.

"Get out my way! I need my iPod." Jenna said trying to get through, but couldn't.

"You can't go in there!" Alli said.

"Why not?" Jenna out her hands on her hips.

"There is a huge hamster in there and it tried to eat us all!" Fiona said.

We looked at Fiona like she had two head and we shook our heads at her.

"Come on guys I need my iPod" Jenna pleaded.

"There is a gas in there that will kill you!" I said.

"A little gas will not kill me."

"Just don't go in there." Drew pleaded.

The door in the cabin opened and Eli and Clare walked out with the most messiest bed hair ever! Jenna stared in shock as her eyes were like deer's caught in the headlights.

"Don't tell me you guys did the nasty!" Jenna said in shock.

"The nasty? What's that?" Fiona asked.

"We didn't do any-" Eli started off, but Jenna cut him off.

"You guy totally did! Wait till I tell everybody!"

Jenna ran away while we were trying to stop her, but she kept on running.

"What do we do now?" Clare asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that Somebody is going to run up to us in 5...4...3...2...1..." I counted down as Holly J and Chantay ran to us giggling.

"Clare and Eli you had sex!" Holly J yelled.

"No! We didn't!" Clare said.

"But, Jenna said you did." Chantay said.

"If Jenna said jump off a bridge, will you?' Alli asked the two girls.

"Depends. How high is the bridge?" Holly J asked.

"We can't have any funny business! Jenna must have told half the camp that Eli and Clare had sex. We need to stop that rumor." Declan demanded.

"But how?" I asked.

"I have the perfect way." Eli said rubbing his hand together.

….

Clare's P.O.V.

"Are you sure you want to go through this Eli?" I asked him. This can be risky for his reputation.

"Yea. If it gets that skank off our backs." Eli said.

I kissed him and said:

"Good Luck."

….

Eli's P.O.V.

I waked over to Jenna and did the most sexiest pose ever.

"Hey Jenna, I was wondering if you want me to get your mind off of K.C. for a bit." I said puckering my lips.

"I knew you would come to your senses." Jenna winked and pulled me behind a tree and we started to make-out.

Pretend She's Clare, Pretend She's Clare, Pretend She's Clare….

After a while of making-out with Jenna(Which I totes hated), I faked smiled at her and she smiled back.

"We can do this again. Just call me." Jenna said like she was trying to be sexy.

"Yea I will." I lied.

I walked away and went to find the gang.

….

Alli's P.O.V.

Eli finally came into my cabin. Drew, Adam, Clare, Fiona, Declan, and Me wanted to know how it went.

"So, how did go?" Adam asked.

"Disgusting. Now Alli, I want you to make fake warts around my lips."

"Okie Dokie!" I said in excitement.

I grabbed my make up kit and started to work on Eli. I gave him the most realistic warts ever. They were really, really red and looked like they were about to puss out any second.

"Ok finished!" I yelled.

Eli took the mirror out of my hands and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Ahhh! I look horrible! Excellent." Eli said.

Eli got up and ran out the cabin screaming:

"JENNA GAVE ME HERPES!"

We ran out the cabin after him and pretended to be in shock.

"JENNA GAVE ME HERPES!, JENNA GAVE ME HERPES!, JENNA GAVE ME HERPES!" Eli kept repeating.

He fell on the grass and started to roll all over the place. Everybody (mostly the whole camp) came and watch Eli. He got up and showed his face to the crowd.

"SEE!" He shouted and started to fake cry.

Everybody stood there in shock and turned to Jenna.

"I did not give him herpes!" Jenna demanded.

Everybody, even K.C. backed away from Jenna and ran away screaming:

"JENNA HAVE HERPES!"

But, K.C. screamed:

"I MIGHT HAVE IT TOO!"

Nurses came and took Eli away and to the nurses station.

Clare's P.O.V.

"So you think it worked?" I asked.

"Oh, it definitely worked." Alli said.

"But, what would happen if the nurse sees it's fake?" Fiona asked.

"Don't worry. Me and Drew made sure she knew it was an act. She was pretty nice about it because somebody tried to get her boyfriend too when she was little." Adam said.

"That's awesome!" Declan declared.

"Ok, well I'm beat. I'm going to go to sleep." I said.

"Good night Clare!" Alli, Adam, Declan, Fiona, and Drew yelled after me.

I was walking back to my cabin when somebody pulled me behind a tree.

"I know you were part of the act." Jenna said pulling me against a tree.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said smirking.

"Don't play retard with me! This means war!"

Jenna walked away and I started thinking.

What is Jenna did do something. Na, she wouldn't do anything.

Right?

A/N: This is Freshkid here! What's going to happen next? I don't know I'm not the one who's writing the next chapter! 


	11. Chapter 11

ELI POV

"Okay Elijah your done just tell Alli she did a wonderful job." Said Mrs. Hatzilakos, our camp nurse.

"Thanks,and will do." I said walking out of the nurse cabin. Only to be stopped by the Neanderthals, one I have to live with for 3 mouths.

"Hello Elijah." Said K.C in a fake cheery tone.

"Listen K.C I don't want to talk to you I have some where to be." I said trying to get past but Fitz pushed me back

"Oh no your stayn' Emo boy." He seethed

"Or should we say man? I mean he did cut The Bible Freaks V card." Owen said with a grin.

"I didn't cut any ones V card. Now let me get to my cabin."

"Sure then. Go ahead." K.C Said "Oh and by the way I'm going to get you back some way some how."

"We'll se about that." I said cockily.

"You bet we will." He said and walked off with Fitz and owen. That was the way to my cabin Every where I turn girls are giving me god damn dirty looks and guys are praising me. About..well you know 'Tapping Clare.'

I mean everyone knows that Clare was waiting. Is waiting. Wow now I'm doing it.

Crap. I can't sleep in my cabin tonite I mean not with the Horny hippo,and Jellous Jake. Where can I sleep? Where will Clare sleep. Jenna will rip her reputation to shreds.

I will just bunk with Drew and Alli for tonite.

NEXT DAY!

Clare's POV

Last night I bunked with Fiona I couldn't think about going back to my cabin. I would most likely be dead.

"Hey Clare there's a surprise for you out on the flag pole. I never knew you were that big." Bianca said when I was brushing my teeth. Oh whatever it can't be anything right. RIGHT?

"Uhh Clare you should really come see this." Fiona said still in her teddy bear PJ's.

I rinse .spit and run out the door with her. What I see first is that every one is crowded around the flag pole.

"Hey, Clare I know you have a sister I just wanted to know if your bigger than her?" Reese asked with a sly grin.

"No she's my older sister. She bigger." I answer truthfully beacause i was never on the tall side.

"Oh well I would love to have some fun with your sister. Have her call me."

"Fuck off Douche." Fiona said pushing Reese. He put his hands up in defence. Me and Fiona run the rest of the way over to the Flag pole and that's when I see it. My bra slung where the flag should be. Swaying in the wind.

"Hey if you get it down we can see what size it is!" Someone called.

"Nice I would love to tap her if she's that big."

"OH MY GOD!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Every one turns around and stares straight at me and Laughs.

"Shut up!" Fiona yells "You guys are being mean!"

"Clare what is this?" Alli asked running up with her whole cabin behind her. And Eli? I'll have to ask later.

"Someone put my bra on the flagpole!" I screamed pointing to it. "Who did that?" Drew asked

"I don't know there's three choices 1. Jenna 2. K.C. 3. Jenna for gosh sakes!" Fiona yells.

"I'm going to kill that bitch!" Alli Fiona and I scream.

We all stomp over to my cabin with no one stopping us. The crowd has also caught on and are Following closly behind.

I get ther and bang on the door "Jenna open up!" Fiona yells begining to bang to. The door opens with a swift force.

"And why am I being woken up by two sluts and a retard." She asked all bitchy like.

"Hey I'm not a retard!" Fiona defended.

"And we are not sluts." Alli said poining to both of us.

"Last time I checked Clare lost her virginity a day ago."

"Last time I checked you had herpes." I said.

"Oh you know that's a lie!" She said shoving me. I shoved her back harder. Then two girls came out of her cabin and started to fight with Fiona and Alli.

Jenna and I just bickered and shoved each other. Until I said something she really hated "Okay then why are you here? Is it just because your daddy bought you in or did you other sleep with the camp director?" Then every thing happened in slow motion.

Every one gasped and Jenna swung her arm with a great force sending me to the ground with the horid '_thud'__..._

_Then All hell broke loose. _Alli punched Sadie in the face. And Fiona tackeled Marisol.

"You slut!" I screamed and chased her into the cabin aand the crowd followed i pushed her but she quickly recovered and pushed me onthe the bed. I got up and shoved her against a wall. I punched her and She kneed me in the stomach. I fell on my back.

"Oh look she's on her back where she should be." Jenna said walking away. I tripped her and made her fall and punched her in the nose. then there was a sickening '_crack'_ And Jenna screamed out in pain "You broke my nose!"

"You made my life a living hell scince the third grade you diserve a broken nose!"

I was pulled of of her "Clare Calm down!"

"She won't mess with us again Clare!" Alli pleaded.

"It's okay now."

"No It will never be okay." I said tears running down my cheeks.

Four days here. And I have broken a nose got my bra strung on a flag pole and got a boyfriend. Guess I'm not so boring after all..

-Dluv4ever!


	12. Chapter 12

Eli's P.O.V.

Clare decided to hand out with Alli and Fiona today because of the whole bruhaha she had with Jenna. It was ok because I was just hanging around shooting hoops with Adam, Declan, and Drew.

"So when do you think this is going to end?" Adam asked making a 3-pointer.

"I really don't know, but if somebody steps up to me I got a little something for them." I said.

"Violence? You always use it." Declan said.

Just then K.C., Owen, and Fitz comes again with a crowd of people. Come on now!

"Eli, I challenge you to a Yo Mamma battle!" K.C. said.

"Are you sure because I'm the master of yo mamma jokes. Like yo mamma so dirty, that she put salt water in her pants to make her crabs fresh!" I smirked.

Everybody laughed at K.C. and K.C. got angry.

"Yo Mamma house so small that when you ordered a large pizza, you had to eat it outside." K.C. said and the crowd laughed louder. Oh, he wants to play like that.

Eli-"Yo Mamma so stupid that she went to the dentist and asked for a blue tooth."

K.C.-"Yo Mamma so fat that when she stepped on the scale, it said to be continued!"

Eli- "Yo Mamma so fat that when she fell in love she broke it."

K.C.-"Yo Mamma is so fat she got her own area code."

Just then Clare, Fiona, and Alli ran up to Adam, Declan, and Drew.

"What's happening here?" Clare shrieked.

"A Yo Mamma battle! This is hilarious!" Drew yelled over the laughing crowd.

Eli- "Yo Mamma is so fat, that when she went to a amusement park, everybody tried to ride her!"

K.C.-"Yo Mamma so fat, when she broke her leg, gravy poured out!"

Eli-" Yo Mamma so fat, she got more chins then a Chinese phone book."

K.C.-"Yo Mamma so stupid, she got hit by a parked car."

Eli-"Dude, Yo Mamma so fat, when she jumped she got stuck."

"Yea! W-well w-well…" K.C. stammered.

"Oh yea. Yo Mamma such a whore, she was riding me last night."

Everybody fell on the floor and started rolling. I beat K.C.! Ha! Sucker!

"Come on K.C., let's go! Your such a disappointment!" Fitz yelled at K.C. while they were walking away with Owen.

Everybody patted me on the back and congratulating me for my win and went on with their business.

"That was just BOO-YAH!" Adam cheered high 5-ing me.

"Yea, where did you learn those jokes from?" Fiona asked.

"I have my research." I shrugged. It wasn't that big of a dea- What do I mean that wasn't a big deal! That was awesome! You should've seen the look on K.C. face! It was priceless!

"Eli, I'm so proud of you for not using violence. Meet me near the lake tonight. I got a surprise for you." Clare whispered in my ear. 

Then she walked away with Alli and Fiona.

"Oh you and Clare doing to have some quality time already? No interruptions?" Adam asked.

"Mr. Gold is getting it on tonight!" Drew said.

"I bet it's not even like that.: I said matter-o-factly. 

"I mean why would she ask you to go to the lake late at night instead of her cabin!" Declan said.

"I guess your right." I sighed in defeat.

I wonder what me and Clare are doing tonight…

-Freshkids


	13. Chapter 13

Eli's POV *9:00 p.m

I'm walking down in the woods to the lake area to meet Clare. I really hope I'm not to late or to early.

I walk around until I find a big lake with a red checkered blanket and a picnic basket.

"Clare?" I call. Well whisper. I've never been a fan of woods at night with mistery picnics set up. I mean i could be walking into a trap of giant hamsters that want to eat me. I've spent to much time with Declan and Fiona.

"Eli over here." Clare called from behind a tree. I tuned around and saw soomething i thought I would never see. Clare edwards in a short blue shorts and a tight red tank top.

"Hey you. So you set up a picnic blanket sweet." She said walking by me and too the blanket.

"Acually I didn't set that up." I said nervously.

"Oh well look there's a card." She said sitting down and picking up the card.

"What does it say?" I ask walking over and sitting next to her. she read aloud

"Hello you guys! If you are reading this note that means you have not chickened out. And we are happy! So just some pointers from your friends..

Fiona- I had this really bad hamster dream! It was wearing a tube top and sweat pants *Shudderrrr*

Adam- Eli hurt her and I break your neck! Have fun!

Declan- Fiona keeps talking about this weird hamster in her dream...

Drew- No Glove No Love! ;)

Alli- pay no attention 2 drew plz. Clare tell me everything!

Okay so yeah hope this helped somewhat..."

"I think we need new friends." Clare stated laughing at the end.

"I love your laugh." I blurted out. I instantly covered my mouth with a hand.

"It's okay. Eli don't be embarassed." She said taking my hand and slowly kissing the side of my mouth. "It was cute."

"Thanks." I said before opening the basket to find that there was only two ham sandwaches an two milkshakes and another note this time I read it.

"Fiona and Declan were in charge of food..nuff said

- Every one but Fiona and Declan"

"Yeah I agree with you on that friend thing." I said taking out two sandwiches and handing one to her.

"You know I don't really know why I wanted you to come here." she said. Wow that stung I thought she wanted to . I guess I'll just go then.

"Oh well then I can go." I said setting down the sandwich and getting up.

"No Eli wait. I didn't mean it like that." She said pulling on my arm.

I didn't even notice I was crying until she kissed my tear away.

"I'm sorry Eli. but I mean before we got to camp I kind of hated you." She said quietly.

"Clare I don't care. I don't hate you now in fact I like you alot." I said.

"Alot thats the best you got?" She asked looking into my eyes.

"No Clare Diana Edwards I am pretty sure like 99.99.99 sure that i am in love with you. And i don't care if we are to young." After my speach a waited for her say something but it never came. But She kissed me.

"I love you Eli. I love you to." She said gasping for breath.

A/N:And that's the end of the story "Summer Camp Don't!" I hope all of you loved it like we did!


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

6 years later…

Eli's P.O.V.

Me and Clare are still going strong. 6 years and Clare let me take her v-card. Yea, yea, yea I know what your thinking. Clare gave you her v-card? HA! But, let's just say, her card is maxed out…

Anyways, Me and Clare were holding hands walking down Degrassi hallways. We walk up to our lockers to see Adam and Alli making out. Yes, Alli and Adam are going out. Shocker right? Well, Drew cheated on Alli with Bianca, so Adam was there for her and Fiona turned into a lesbian and used him. Your wondering about Declan and Fiona huh? Well, Fiona and Declan moved to New York because their parents have a very important job there. Fitz and Owen? Well they got arrested for trying to rob a convenient store. They are in jail for 5 years. K.C. and Jenna? Well, I was right. Jenna and K.C. did get pregnant and are super happy right now, but Jenna still give me winks. Skank…

"Get a room!" I yelled to Alli and Adam who separated in a heartbeat.

"Gross.: Clare said.

"Yea well, at least we weren't actually fucking each other in the hallway like you two di-" Adam started off.

"I told you to never speak of that again!" I yelled.

"Yea, yea whatever." Alli snickered.

I opened my locker and grabbed my books for first period class. English with Clare, Alli, and Adam.

Some kid walked up to us and looked at Clare strangely.

"Clare Edwards?" The kid said.

"Oh my god Jake Martin!" Clare said and hugged the boy named Jake.

My fist clenched a bit, but I loosed them so Clare won't notice. I looked at Alli and Adam, but they just shrugged their sholders.

"Eli, Adam, Alli, this is Jake. My childhood friend."

A/N: And this is officially the last chapter! There is going to be a sequel to this story! Again I'm going to write it with Dluv4eva44! Say with us!


End file.
